Ai bordi della notte
by Lilya
Summary: La battaglia finale sta per cominciar. La Casa di Serpeverde deve scegliere, lo sanno tutti. Lo sanno anche Theodore Nott, Cadell Yarrow e Daphne Greengrass. Spoiler Minimi per DH
1. Chapter 1

Titolo: Ai bordi della notte

Autore: Lilya

Genere: Angst/Drama

Protagonisti: OMC, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Tutto © della Rowling, tranne Cadell Yarrow.

ATTENZIONE: SPOILER MINIMI per il 7° Libro

Note dell'autrice: la canzone citata è "Le moribond" di Jacques Brel. Non mi appartiene in nessun modo. Questa non è una song-fiction, ho semplicemente fatto una citazione.

Avviso: nonostante le mie pretese, io il francese non lo so – ergo, la traduzione farà abbastanza schifo. Sono andata metà a senso, metà per quello che suonava meglio. Mi scuso con tutti quelli che il francese lo sanno e li invito a ignorare completamente la colonna di sinistra.

Ringraziamenti: ad Ale, che ha letto 'sta roba e mi ha sopportata – grazie di tutto

**AI BORDI DELLA NOTTE  
**

I.

Ci siamo.

Il momento è arrivato.

Sembra impossibile – è proprio come Theodore aveva immaginato. Vorrei voltarmi a guardarlo, ma non oso, resto a fissare il tavolo.

Alla fine, ci siamo.

Sembra ieri che ho accettato di… seguire il piano di Nott.

Non posso crederci.

Eppure è così.

Il gran giorno è arrivato. Non so neanche se ne vedrò la fine.

Il mio giorno è arrivato, il nostro giorno.

Sento i miei compagni alzarsi da tavola – i fruscii delle vestaglie, il suono dei passi sulla pietra. Una cosa normale, ordinaria, l'avrò sentito un milione di volte eppure non vi ho mai prestato tanta attenzione.

Vi sento muovere, sento i vostri occhi addosso mentre mi passate accanto. Sento gli occhi di Astrid, la sento chiamare il mio nome una, due, tre volte, ogni volta con un tono diverso.

"Cadell…Cadell…Cadell!"

È una domanda, un sospetto, una supplica piena di paura.

Resto seduto. Non mi muovo.

La massa compatta dei nostri compagni la trascina via e non tornerà indietro, lo so.

Mi piacerebbe pensarlo, ma farsi illusioni è inutile.

La sfilata continua, sento i vostri occhi addosso.

Sorpresa, incredulità, rabbia, disgusto… Pensavo mi avrebbe fatto più effetto.

Serpeverde, sempre con una reputazione da difendere.

Qualcuno di voi ha capito, lo riconosco dai visi accuratamente neutri.

Un giorno, forse, mi sarete grati. Un giorno forse berrete alla mia salute mentre io arrostirò all'inferno, ma non preoccupatevi, terrò un posto anche per voi.

Dopo questo, l'Inferno non può essere poi tanto male.

Quanto vi odio in questo momento, quanto vi invidio.

Credete che non piacerebbe anche a me andarmene? Credete che sia facile restare qui?

Che rabbia che mi fate, io resto qui a combattere, resto qui a morire e voi invece ve la filate, sani e salvi, al sicuro anche grazie a me.

Che rabbia che mi fate, voi che continuate a vivere mentre io resto qui a morire.

Tornate a casa, dalle vostre famiglie, e potrete ancora leggere, mangiare, ridere, giocare a Quidditch, piangere, vedrete il mondo e un giorno vi sposerete e avrete anche dei figli, che magari andranno a Serpeverde.

Sento un muscolo contrarsi involontariamente dietro al ginocchio – quasi fosse pronto a scattare. Non ci vorrebbe molto ad arrivare da qui alla porta. Andarmene lontano, al sicuro, come voi… Nessuno me ne farebbe una colpa, nessuno.

Posso farlo. Sono ancora in tempo.

Astrid è sulla porta, la vedo in mezzo agli altri. Si volta indietro un'ultima volta prima di scomparire dietro l'angolo.

Astrid se n'è andata e io resto qui, mentre i Corvonero iniziano a muoversi.

Sono quasi sollevato. Se la caverà, Astrid è in gamba.

Si ricorderà di me, almeno lei, avrà capito tutto?

Forse non oggi, ma spero che un giorno capisca, almeno lei.

Capisca perché ho afferrato la sua mano sulle scale e l'ho stretta tanto forte da farle male, capisca perché le ho detto che l'amavo.

Ne avevo bisogno e spero che a lei non faccia troppo male.

Serpeverde o no, siamo esseri umani – con le debite eccezioni. Vedi alla voce "Oscuro Signore-che-è-già-qui-per-farci-a-fettine."

Per le pantofole di Merlino, oltretutto Theodore aveva ragione! Sangue magico, ha detto…

Sangue…

Avrei quasi voglia di ridere, soprattutto ora che la sala si è svuotata e sono rimasti solo quelli intenzionati a combattere.

Di nuovo ho tutti gli occhi addosso e so di sicuro che qualcuno ha le mani sulla bacchetta.

No, non tutti gli occhi… Mi volto anche io, c'è Theodore seduto là.

Alla fine è rimasto anche lui.

Non pensavo rimanesse, con tutto che è stata un'idea sua – perché fare un lavoro quando puoi incastrare qualcun altro a farlo al posto tuo?

Perché rischiare quando puoi mandare un altro a morire al posto tuo?

Ma forse mi sono sbagliato su di lui – forse non voleva morire da solo, l'unico Serpeverde in mezzo a tutti questi Grifondoro e compagnia bella.

Non ci accoglieranno a braccia aperte, nemmeno adesso.

"Signor Nott, signor Yarrow, avete sentito cosa è stato detto?" la McGranitt ci fissa severamente al di sopra degli occhiali.

Theodore sorride pigramente. "Perfettamente, professoressa."

"Avete compreso che si duellerà per uccidere?"

L'avvertimento non sfugge a nessuno dei due, infatti mi scappa una risatina.

La McGranitt si volta di scattò e mi fulmina con lo sguardo, ma non mi lascio impressionare. "Ne siamo perfettamente consapevoli."

Più di tutti voi, probabilmente.

Aspetta solo che i Mangiamorte ci riconoscano come membri di Serpeverde… se non ci ammazzano o se non li ammazziamo prima noi, siamo peggio che morti.

In confronto a noi gli altri hanno vita facile. Per loro non è una novità azzuffarsi con i maligni, malvagi Serpeverde.

Tecnicamente neanche per noi, ma non è proprio la stessa cosa.

Noi non possiamo permetterci di Schiantare o Disarmare l'avversario.

Quel che è peggio, noi combattiamo contro gente che abbiamo conosciuto dalla culla, contro le nostre stesse famiglie – e a ben guardare sarebbero anche le loro, ma non sono più i tempi in cui l'associazione a famiglie Serpeverde era ambita.

Anche per questo non posso biasimare troppo i miei compagni che se la sono filata – quanto avrei voluto essere dei loro…

A proposito di famiglia – guarda chi arriva. Daphne Greengrass, che deve essersi fatta la strada di corsa e abbraccia Theo, poi anche me.

E adesso?

E adesso niente, restiamo qui insieme come un Dream Team dei poveri. Il figlio di un Mangiamorte e due studenti come tanti, che avrebbero potuto essere in una Casa qualunque e invece sono finiti a Serpeverde e oggi vanno a morire per la loro Casa, quasi come tutti gli altri.

Speriamo che basti a salvarla, questa Casa.

La nostra storia è scritta nel sangue, ci dicono sempre, e allora ci vorrà del sangue per lavarla.

Il nostro sangue.

Non è un pensiero confortante.

Non riesco a scaldarmi le mani…sono così fredde. È come se avessi il ghiaccio dentro. E una gran voglia di vomitare.

Senza pensarci, inizio a canticchiare una delle vecchie canzoni di mia madre.

"_Adieu l'Antoine je t'aimais pas bien  
Adieu l'Antoine je t'aimais pas bien tu sais  
J'en crève de crever aujourd'hui  
Alors que toi tu es bien vivant  
Et même plus solide que l'ennui  
Adieu l'Antoine je vais mourir  
C'est dur de mourir au printemps tu sais  
Mais je pars aux fleurs la paix dans l'âme  
Car vu que tu étais son amant  
Je sais que tu prendras soin de ma femme_"

Stranamente appropriato e anche confortante.

"_Je veux qu'on rie  
Je veux qu'on danse  
Je veux qu'on s'amuse comme des fous  
Je veux qu'on rie  
Je veux qu'on danse  
Quand c'est qu'on me mettra dans le trou_.**1**"

Mezzanotte si avvicina.

È tardi per scappare.

Mamma e papà – chissà se capiranno, non lo so, non capisco nemmeno io…

Ma so che deve andare così.

Qualcuno deve restare, deve essere qui, adesso.

Anche noi Serpeverde siamo capaci di fare quello che deve essere fatto.

* * *

**1:** Traduzione.

Addio Antoine, non è che ti voglia tanto bene

Addio Antoine, non è che ti voglia tanto bene, sai

Io sto crepando oggi

Mentre tu, tu sei ben vivo

E anche più solido della noia

Addio Antoine, sto per morire

È duro morire in primavera, sai

Ma vado ai fiori, l'anima in pace,

visto che tu sei il suo amante

so che ti prenderai cura di mia moglie

Voglio che si rida

Voglio che si balli

Voglio che ci si diverta come pazzi

Voglio che si rida

Voglio che si balli

Quando mi si metterà nella fossa

* * *

Vi è piaciuta?

Non vi è piaciuta?  
Lasciate un review e fatemelo sapere


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Sentii i suoi passi sulla neve prima ancora di vederlo arrivare.

Pensavo sarebbe passato oltre, invece mi si affiancò, adattando senza fatica il suo passo al mio. Camminavamo fianco a fianco, schivando le occasionali palle di neve, una bolla di silenzio in mezzo al fracasso degli altri studenti.

"Se mai ci sarà qualcosa di simile a una battaglia finale, sarà qui a Hogwarts."

Fu la prima cosa che Theo disse – con calma, senza guardarmi, come se stesse parlando da solo.

"E questo ci riguarda perché…?"

Continuò a guardare davanti a sé. "A Serpeverde serve un volontario."

"Un volontario per cosa?" domandai guardingo.

"I professori non faranno mai combattere gli studenti minorenni e anche Tu-Sai-Chi non vorrà ucciderli." Rispose invece, seguendo il suo personalissimo filo di pensiero. "Troveranno un modo per mandarli via o nasconderli al sicuro. Se messi di fronte a una scelta, i Serpeverde non combatteranno di certo."

Scossi le spalle. Non era certo una novità: era quello che tutti si aspettavano da noi e quello che ci aspettavamo da noi stessi. Se c'è una cosa in cui siamo bravi è sopravvivere.

"Qual è il punto, Nott?"

"Il punto è che qualcuno dei nostri deve restare e combattere contro i Mangiamorte. Dalla parte di Hogwarts."

Mi voltai a guardarlo in quel momento – lo vedo ancora, con le mani in tasca e la schiena un po' curva. "Sei impazzito?! Lo sai che…"

Lasciai in sospeso la frase, che la completasse come preferiva: che succederà alla povera vittima quando lo prenderanno, che succederà alla sua famiglia, che non accetterebbero comunque un Serpeverde, nemmeno se fosse la loro ultimissima speranza.

"Qualcuno deve restare." Theo ripeté tranquillamente. "Lui non vorrà una strage. Non può permettersela."

"Non ha bisogno di fare una strage, gli basta qualcuno che serva da esempio! E se un Serpeverde combatte contro l'erede di Salazar, avrà senz'altro il dubbio onore di essere il secondo della lista dopo Potter!"

"E se Potter ce la facesse?" replicò Theo, abbassando la voce tanto che faticai a sentirlo.

"Non contarci troppo…è solo una stupida speranza." Borbottai cupo.

"Non hai capito. Se Potter ce la facesse, per la Casa di Serpeverde sarebbe la fine."

All'improvviso sentii la gola secca. "è successo altre volte. Ce la siamo cavata altre volte."

"Di certo non gettandoci alla pietà dei Grifondoro." Commentò tagliente. "Stiamo parlando dei complici del Mago più temuto e odiato del millennio e della casa famosa per la sua produzione di Maghi Oscuri. E Silente è morto – chi altro ci darà il beneficio del dubbio? Io dico nessuno, ma se hai qualche idea…"

Non ne avevo. La testa mi girava. "Ma…molti di noi non hanno fatto _**niente**_! Non possono…"

"Essere innocenti non è sempre una buona difesa. Anche molti di quelli che sono già stati uccisi non avevano fatto niente." Ricordo che sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte. "Non possiamo continuare a non fare niente. Magari dimenticheranno quello che hanno fatto gli altri, ma se nessuno combatte, non lo dimenticheranno."

Per poco non mi misi a ridere, a quelle parole. "E se qualcuno combattesse, se ne dimenticherebbero. Andiamo, Nott, non essere così ingenuo."

"Ma a quel punto sarebbero loro a nascondere la verità, non noi." Replicò sicuro. "E stai tranquillo che i nostri non glielo lasceranno dimenticare tanto facilmente." Un leggero sorriso gli curvò le labbra.

Mi lasciai sfuggire una specie di grugnito non impegnativo. "Ce la siamo sempre cavata."

"I tempi cambiano, Yarrow. Nessuno sembra rendersene conto, ma rischiano di perdere molto più di quanto abbiano da guadagnare."

Scossi di nuovo le spalle. "E mi stai dicendo tutto questo perché…?"

Nott non era uno stupido. Era amichevole con tutti ma amico di nessuno, soprattutto non mio e adesso mi confidava delle idee che avrebbero potuto fargli passare guai tremendi.

Ricordo ancora l'occhiata che mi lanciò – calcolatrice al massimo. "Perché tu non hai niente da perdere."

Mi ci volle qualche secondo per capire cosa intendesse. "_**TU**_ vorresti che _**IO**_…"

"Abbassa la voce."

"Nott, tu sei fuori di testa!"

"Sei la persona più adatta, Yarrow. Pensaci."

"Se proprio vuoi che qualcuno resti, fallo tu!" gli dissi con rabbia.

Theodore mi guardò dritto negli occhi, per una volta senza nascondersi dietro la solita maschera di noia e disinteresse. C'era una fragilità sul suo viso che non gli conoscevo. "Non ho mai detto che non lo farò, Yarrow." Alzò una mano, zittendomi prima ancora che potessi aprire bocca. "Ma non ho neanche detto che lo farò."

Che bastardo – bastardo, ma furbo. Aveva posto la questione da vero Serpeverde.

Oltretutto, aveva ragione.

Certo, come purosangue e Serpeverde avrei ritrovato molti visi conosciuti sotto quei cappucci neri. Però…

La casa di Yarrow è antica, anche se non quanto i Malfoy o gli Abbott, ed è sempre stata molto piccola e poco allineata – i miei antenati si sono divisi più o meno equamente tra le quattro case.

Non ho fratelli o sorelle che potrebbero soffrire le conseguenze delle mie azioni, né parenti prossimi al di fuori dei miei genitori, i quali sono già al sicuro.

Aveva ragione.

Qualcuno doveva restare.

Decidere non è stato facile.

Per settimane mi sono chiesto perché io, perché non qualcun altro – e alla fine ho capito che nessuno avrebbe voluto farlo.

Nemmeno io, ma a me mancava una vera e propria giustificazione.

E avevo anche un buon motivo per restare.

Perché – oh scandalo, oh shock terribile – io a Serpeverde mi ero trovato bene. Avevo passato tanti bei momenti con i miei amici e i miei compagni di Casa, la maggioranza dei quali – inconcepibile! – non avevano niente a che fare con l'umiliazione delle altre Tre case o del trio Potter.

Non dico che sia stato un letto di rose – non lo è mai – ma è stato un bel periodo, sotto molti punti di vista.

Amavo la mia Casa e amavo Hogwarts com'era prima.

Non mi era piaciuta la Umbridge prima, non mi piacevano i Carrow adesso.

Non mi piaceva quello che il nostro mondo era diventato – le altre Case pensino quello che vogliono, ma nemmeno per noi era il Paradiso.

Una cosa è sicura: noi Serpeverde non prendiamo bene i cambiamenti. O le restrizioni.

Se vogliamo essere sinceri, le ultime generazioni di Serpeverde – e io tra questi – sono di un cinismo pazzesco.

Non penso che per le altre Case farà molta differenza che qualcuno resti o no – è troppo poco e troppo tardi.

Ma che io sia dannato se darò a loro – a chiunque di loro – una ragione per distruggerci.

Morire per un ideale? No, non io. Non importa quanto siano splendidi, sono troppo realista e troppo individualista per quello.

Ma morire per i miei compagni, per qualcosa che amo – anche se non avrò altro che quello, la morte?

Questo lo posso fare.

_Adieu l'Émile je t'aimais bien__ /Addio E__mile, ti volevo bene_

_Adieu l'Émile je t'aimais bien tu sais /__ addio__ E__mile, ti volevo bene, sai _

_On a chanté les mêmes vins / __ abbiamo cantato gli stessi vini_

_On a chanté les mêmes filles __ / abbiamo cantato le stesse ragazze_

_On a chanté les mêmes chagrins / __ abbiamo cantato gli stessi dolori_

_Adieu l'Émile je vais mourir __ / addio __E__mile, sto per morire_

_C'est dur de mourir au printemps tu sais / __è duro morire in primavera, sai,_

_Mais je pars aux fleures la paix dans l'âme__ /ma vado ai fiori, l'anima in pace_

_Car vu que tu es bon comme du pain blanc / __visto che sei buono come il pane bianco_

_Je sais que tu prendras soin de ma femme_ _/ so che ti prenderai cura di mia moglie_

_J__e veux qu'on rie __/ Voglio che si rida_

_Je veux qu'on danse / __ Voglio che si balli_

_Je veux qu'on s'amuse comme des fous__ / Voglio che ci si diverta come pazzi_

_Je veux qu'on rie__ / Voglio che si rida_

_Je veux qu'on danse__ / Voglio che si balli_

_Quand c'est qu'on me mettra dans le trou __/ quando mi si metterà nella fossa_

(Jacques Brel, Le Moribond)

* * *

Mi scuso per l'impaginazione schifosa, ma non mi lascia fare le due colonne e meglio di così non riusciva - di nuovo scusate.

Lasciatemi un review e fatemi sapere se il capitolo vi è piaciuto lo stesso. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

III.

La Parkinson ha perso l'ennesima occasione per tenere il becco chiuso.

E io sono troppo distante per tirarle un calcio negli stinchi – quando si dice la sfortuna…

E nel giro di tre secondi tre abbiamo tutte le bacchette della scuola puntate addosso. Praticamente un record.

Mi prudono le mani – possibile che nessuno possa alzarsi e tirarle una sberla? Ci starebbe tanto bene, un bel gesto teatrale per mettere in chiaro una cosa o due.

Macché, nessuno si muove. È proprio vero che quando vuoi una cosa devi fartela da te…

Un momento, forse là in fondo… macché, sono i piccoli che si alzano per andarsene. Immagino di dovermi alzare anche io – si alzano tutti.

"Cadell…Cadell!"

…forse non tutti.

Yarrow non si alza. E quello lì… ma sì, è Nott.

Vuol dire che…restano? Combatteranno?

"Daphne, andiamo."

"Sono qui, Millicent. Non c'è bisogno di tirare."

E sono ancora lì, non si muovono.

Nott e Yarrow…

Non posso crederci – Nott, poi, che è figlio di un Mangiamorte.

Come fanno a restare? Come fanno a non aver paura? Il pensiero di dover uccidere amici, parenti – non li sfiora?

I Grifondoro la fanno facile, sempre facile, ma non è la loro famiglia, non sono i loro amici…

Forse era a questo che stava pensando Nott. Aveva una faccia… non l'ho mai visto così.

E Yarrow… era così teso.

Non li vedrò mai più – sono Serpeverde, i Mangiamorte non avranno pietà di loro, o magari li stenderà qualche Tassorosso paranoico con una Maledizione nella schiena…

E loro lo sanno, sono sicura che lo sappiano, eppure sono rimasti là seduti.

Sono rimasti a combattere anche se difficilmente arriveranno a vedere la fine.

La fine… ci siamo arrivati davvero.

Questa è la battaglia finale, inutile negarlo, o la va o la spacca. L'ultima occasione di eliminare per sempre Sappiamo-bene-chi.

Speriamo che Potter riesca a finire il lavoro. Speriamo, speriamo, speriamo.

Così non si può andare avanti, tra un po' conteranno anche quanti respiri prenderemo.

E certi nostri compagni di casa hanno proprio un bel coraggio a dire di chinare la testa. Come se bastasse!

Doveva essere il Paradiso, eh? La cosa migliore capitata a Maghi e Streghe dopo l'invenzione delle bacchette, eh?

Guardaci qui, i Prigionieri di Azkaban in confronto erano più liberi di noi!

Sono stanca, tanto stanca.

Accidenti a quello che è tornato e a chi l'ha riportato indietro!

Grazie mille, banda di deficienti!

Non voglio neanche pensare a che succederebbe se _**lui**_ dovesse vincere.

Oh, ti prego, no.

Non _**può**_ vincere.

Se così fosse, non ce lo toglieremmo mai più dai piedi – se Potter fallisce, possiamo anche dare un bacio d'addio alla nostra libertà. Passeranno anni prima che qualcuno decida anche solo di riprovare.

Anni e anni a vivere, anzi "vivere" così.

No. Mi rifiuto di accettarlo. Quel maniaco del controllo può prendere tutte le sue stupide regole e ficcarsele in gola per traverso!

"Daphne!"

Millicent sembra sconvolta, ma non ho tempo per lei.

Devo tornare indietro, non posso tornare a casa, non posso.

Ne ho abbastanza di tutto questo.

Finalmente, la Sala Grande – Nott e Yarrow sono ancora lì.

Peccato che non riesca a vedere la faccia di Nott, dopo avergli buttato le braccia al collo…

Un abbraccio anche a Yarrow, eh sì, ci vuole proprio.

Siamo tutti nello stesso anno, ma non siamo mai stati amici – ma adesso siamo qui. È quasi buffo.

Diavolo, sto tremando – meglio che mi sieda.

Forse ho fatto una stupidaggine, ma non importa – è la prima scelta che posso fare quest'anno.

È la prima volta in tutto l'anno in cui mi sento di nuovo libera. Mi è mancata tanto, la libertà.

È quasi una fortuna che non ci debba più rinunciare.

Sempre che le altre Case permettano, ovviamente – è strano, ma ho più paura di loro che dei Mangiamorte.

Ho paura che mi Schiantino, o peggio, prima di poter fare qualcosa, e alla faccia dell'unità che predicava tanto Silente.

Se devo morire, spero almeno di portarmi qualcuno dietro.

Voglio fare qualcosa, non voglio più starmene qui ad aspettare, non posso permettere che altri decidano della mia vita, diventerei pazza.

Forse un po' lo sono già.

Ma in un modo o nell'altro, deve finire oggi.

_Adieu Curé je t'aimais bien /Addio signor curato, ti volevo bene_

_Adieu Curé je t'aimais bien tu sais / addio signor curato, ti volevo bene, sai _

_On n'était pas du même bord__ / non eravamo della stessa riva_

_On n'était pas du même chemin / non eravamo della stessa rotta_

_Mais on cherchait le même port /ma cercavamo lo stesso porto_

_Adieu Curé je vais mourir /Addio signor curato, sto per morire _

_C'est dur de mourir au printemps tu sais / è duro morire in primavera, sai_

_Mais je pars aux fleurs la paix dans l'âme / ma vado ai fiori, l'anima in pace _

_Car vu que tu étais son confident__ / visto che sei il suo confessore _

_Je sais que tu prendras soin de ma femme / so che ti prenderai cura di mia moglie_

_J__e veux qu'on rie / Voglio che si rida_

_Je veux qu'on danse / Voglio che si balli_

_Je veux qu'on s'amuse comme des fous / Voglio che ci si diverta come pazzi_

_Je veux qu'on rie / Voglio che si rida_

_Je veux qu'on danse / Voglio che si balli_

_Quand c'est qu'on me mettra dans le trou / quando mi si metterà nella fossa_

(Jacques Brel, Le Moribond)


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Qualcuno sta parlando forte – la voce risuona ovunque, su tutto il campo di battaglia, in ogni angolo del castello.

La sentono i Mangiamorte e la sentono i ribelli.

La sente anche Cadell Alexander Yarrow, disteso sulla schiena, il sangue che sfugge da una ferita al ventre tanto profonda che quasi lo taglia in due, e preferirebbe non sentire niente.

Non capisce bene tutto discorso, ma sente le parole rimbombargli nella testa. Farebbero male, non la sentisse leggera, sempre più leggera ogni minuto che passa, come se fosse ubriaco.

"…morirete tutti, uno per uno. Non desidero che ciò accada. Ogni goccia di sangue magico versata è una perdita e uno spreco."

Questo Cadell lo capisce. Infatti scoppia in una risata: è troppo ironico, troppo divertente sentirlo dire proprio da quello che lo sta versando, questo sangue, e non è manco la prima volta, non se n'è mai fatto un problema prima.

Evidentemente gli stanno incasinando i piani per la riproduzione.

Questo pensiero lo riempie di nera soddisfazione e continua a ridere, a ridere, anche se fa male, ancora più male della maledizione che lo ha ridotto così.

Ci sono altre persone attorno a lui, studenti e adulti – più che vederli, avverte la loro presenza. Saranno Corvonero o Tassorosso o Grifondoro, che lo guardano sgomenti perché non capiscono cos'abbia da ridere, ancora una volta incerti della sua lealtà – questo sa dirlo senza bisogno di vedere.

Il pensiero di Theo e Daphne, i suoi compagni di Casa e ora anche più di quello, gli sfiora la mente.

La voce continua a parlare.

Cadell si tira su con fatica, ancora scosso dalle risa e dal dolore. Allunga la mano e raccoglie un po' di sangue, del suo sangue. Il sangue degli Yarrow, il sangue per Serpeverde, sangue puro come vuole Voldemort.

"Eccolo, il tuo sangue magico!" sbraita con tutto il fiato che ha in corpo mentre lo getta verso il cielo sprezzante, sotto gli sguardi allibiti di Grifondoro e Corvonero e Tassorosso.

E Cadell scoppia di nuovo a ridere, non può proprio evitarlo, mentre il liquido vermiglio ricade sul pavimento, indistinguibile da quello che Grifondoro, Corvonero e Tassorosso hanno già versato.

Un peccato che siano stati gli unici a vedere, un peccato che non possa godersi i loro occhi spalancati, le loro espressioni sbigottite.

Non riesce più a sostenersi e ricade a terra, la testa gettata all'indietro mentre continua a ridere. Fa talmente male che non ha nemmeno le lacrime agli occhi, eppure non smette finché le forze non lo abbandonano del tutto, gli occhi si spengono e l'anima gli sfugge assieme all'ultimo respiro.

Una ragazza di Corvonero si stacca dal gruppo di spettatori rimasti a bocca aperta e scompare in Sala Grande. Si avvicina a uno dei muri e stacca una bandiera verde su cui è ricamato un serpente in fili d'argento.

Nemmeno quel pezzo di stoffa è scampato alla distruzione generale – la lucentezza della tela offuscata dalla polvere, come se fosse stato dimenticato per anni in una soffitta, un bordo bruciacchiato e sfilacciato; non ancora uno straccio e a malapena una bandiera.

Inizia ad accartocciarla, ma subito ci ripensa e la piega meglio che può prima di tornare sui suoi passi.

In piedi accanto al corpo di Cadell spiega di nuovo la bandiera, quasi solennemente, poi si abbassa e la distende con cura su di lui, ricoprendolo delicatamente e mormorando una breve preghiera.

Sul tessuto leggero, in mezzo agli altri segni, si allarga una macchia scura.

_Adieu ma femme je t'aimais bien / Addio, moglie mia, ti volevo molto bene _

_Adieu ma femme je t'aimais bien tu sais / Addio, moglie mia, ti volevo molto bene, sai_

_Mais je prends le train pour le Bon Dieu / Ma io prendo il treno per il Buon Dio_

_Je prends le train qui est avant le tien / io prendo il treno che è prima del tuo_

_Mais on prend tous le train qu'on peut / __ma si prende tutti il treno che si può_

_Adieu ma femme je vais mourir / addio, moglie mia, sto per morire_

_C'est dur de mourir au printemps tu sais / è duro morire in primavera, sai,_

_Mais je pars aux fleurs les yeux fermés ma femme / ma vado ai fiori, gli occhi chiusi, moglie mia_

_Car vu que je les ai fermés souvent /visto che li ho chiusi sovente_

_Je sais que tu prendras soin de mon âme / so che ti prenderai cura della mia anima _

_Je veux qu'on rie / Voglio che si rida_

_Je veux qu'on danse / Voglio che si balli_

_Je veux qu'on s'amuse comme des fous / Voglio che ci si diverta come pazzi_

_Je veux qu'on rie / Voglio che si rida_

_Je veux qu'on danse / Voglio che si balli_

_Quand c'est qu'on me mettra dans le trou / quando mi si metterà nella fossa_

* * *


End file.
